Tamka/Main article
Tamka is a male crocodile. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Tamka is directed into a cave by the Lion Guard alongside the rest of his float. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" When the Lion Guard accidentally awakens Tamka and his float from hibernation, Makuu decides to go before Simba in order to work out a solution. In Makuu's absence, Kiburi inspires Tamka and his fellow crocodiles to forcibly oust the other Pride Landers from their water holes. The Lion Guard catches wind of Kiburi's rebellion and put down his schemes. They then lead the float to a small water hole that they can use until the dry season has ended. Kiburi is dissatisfied with their conditions and challenges Makuu to a mashindano, to which Makuu accepts. At the time of the event, Tamka and two others are tasked by Kiburi with taking down Simba during the event. Ono spots the assassination before it can happen, and the Lion Guard stops Tamka and his crocodiles from hurting Simba. In the face of Kiburi's treachery, Simba banishes him and his followers from the Pride Lands. Tamka follows Kiburi into the Outlands, where they join Scar in his plot to rule the Pride Lands. "The Little Guy" In the Outlands, Njano pitches the idea of Hodari, a gecko who is close with the Lion Guard, becoming a member of Kiburi's float, but Kiburi is doubtful. However, he allows Hodari to engage in the traditional initiation spar, and orders Tamka to let the gecko win. Tamka does as he is commanded, and Kiburi allows Hodari to join his float. Tamka and his float attempt to use Hodari to gain entrance into the Pride Lands. However, Kion rebukes them and sends them back to the Outlands. Later, the crocodiles learn from Hodari that Makuu is injured, and Kiburi leads his float into the Pride Lands to seize control of Makuu's watering hole. Although Tamka and his float initially have the upper hand, they are defeated in combat when the Lion Guard joins the fight, and Tamka and his float retreat back into the Outlands. "The Scorpion's Sting" Tamka and the rest of the Army of Scar corner the Lion Guard first in the midst of the Outlands, then in Janja's den. He is defeated when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path to escape. "The Kilio Valley Fire" After Kilio Valley successfully burns to the ground, Scar orders Tamka and the rest of the army to remain in the valley, that they might keep it. Janja attempts to appoint himself leader of the army, but Kiburi, Mzingo, and Reirei protest vehemently. The villains then begin singing "I'm Gonna Run This Dump", in which they compete over who should be in charge of the valley. They continue to argue as the Lion Guard looks on. "The Zebra Mastermind" In the Outlands, Tamka and Nduli encounter Thurston, who tells them that the Lion Guard will fall asleep if their bellies are tickled. However, as the crocodiles depart, Thurston realizes that he had been talking about his own quirk, not the Lion Guard's. The crocodiles attempt to tickle the Lion Guard's bellies, only to be blown away by Kion's Roar of the Elders. Defeated and humiliated, the crocodiles return to the Outlands, where they learn that Cheezi, Chungu, and Goigoi have suffered similar failures. The five agree that Thurston has been lying to them and that he should be dealt with. As the Outlanders debate which part of Thurston to eat first, Thurston advises that they "panic and run." Just then, the Lion Guard appears and chases off the Outlanders. "The Hyena Resistance" Tamka joins the rest of his float in repeated failed attacks against the Pride Lands. Eventually he retreats after a long battle against the Lion Guard in the Outlands. "Beshte and the Beast" Tamka and his float launch an attack on the Pride Lands, but they are defeated by Shujaa. Later, Tamka and the rest of the Army of Scar attack Basi's pod, but they are defeated by the Lion Guard and Shujaa. "Pride Landers Unite!" The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Tamka and his float targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. ="The Fall of Mizimu Grove" = At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar, including Tamka and his float, attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders. Personality and traits Dim-witted but fierce, Tamka is a relentless fighter. He is loyal to his leader, Kiburi, and will gladly take part in one of his schemes. Gallery 2017-09-04-06_24_20.png 2018-01-17-21_03_09.png 2018-01-17-21_03_21.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles